This invention relates, in general, to a lighting fixture that will provide illumination for items displayed on a shelf made of a transparent or translucent material. The light from the lighting fixture passes through the transparent or translucent material to which the fixture is attached to illuminate an item displayed on the transparent or translucent material.
Magnets or ferrous materials are incorporated into or attached to a lighting fixture. An object containing ferrous material or magnets is placed on one side of the transparent or translucent material. The lighting fixture is placed on the other side of the transparent or translucent material. The lighting fixture and object are held in place on either side of the transparent or translucent material by the magnetic attraction between the lighting fixture and the object. The light emitted by the lighting fixture passes through transparent or translucent material to illuminate an item displayed on the transparent or transparent material. If the transparent or translucent material is magnetic or ferrous, the magnetic or ferrous object may not be required.